1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random automatic selector for selecting a file case upon designating the same by information on a card or by pushing of buttons on a controller mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been well-known that a designated punch card is selected by inserting a sorting rod into designated holes and lifting up the sorting rod.
However, this method can not be applied for a random selection for selecting a designated file case.
The inventor has studied various types of random selectors for selecting a designated file case from file cases arranged at random.
When the file cases are held in a box, friction between adjacent file cases is relatively high in the process of separating one of them. Moreover, even though a designated file case can be dropped with the punch card system, it is difficult to take out the designated file case because the bottom of the designated file case is fitted with the code bar. The inventors have further studied various problems of the random selector for selecting a designated file case from the file cases arranged at random in a box (i.e. Japanese Patent Publication No. 36036/1974 having a random selector for cards or papers utilizing gravity; Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 900/1975 relating to an electric driving device in an automatic selector for cards or papers; Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 113799/1977 having a random automatic selector for cards or papers; Japanese Patent Publication No. 27400/1975 disclosing a device for projecting a slanted card or a paper utilizing gravity; and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 75300/1975 disclosing a device for preventing noise in an automatic selector for cards or papers utilizing gravity).
Although various improvements have been attained by these studies, there remains further problems with the random automatic selector in a commercial setting.